


Let's Youthfully Bloom Together

by EmeraldFox



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFox/pseuds/EmeraldFox
Summary: A tiny little Youthful Lee/Sasuke thing...that might get continued someday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



Lee still remembered Gai-sensei’s lecture, from a time when he was lonely and alone, and his teacher showed him a helping hand.  
“There will be many people that care for you, and you for them, my youthful pupil. Comrades to rely on and work together, sharing strength. Rivals that push you harder and further than you could ever push yourself, becoming a Spring of your Youthfulness. But one day, a special someone may come, a Beautiful Flower that will Bloom for your eyes alone. You might not notice them at first, for their shine might be overshadowed by others or the world around them, but they will be perfect for you in every way, your other half. Keep your eyes open, Lee, to find a Flower that will Youthfully Bloom alongside you.”  
Lee listened attentively and remembered the wise advice. He kept his eyes open while sparring with his Comrade Tenten, while challenging his Rival Neji. He looked and looked, until he thought he saw her, a Beautiful Pink Flower, cute and willful. He swore to protect her and win her affections.

In his joy of finding his other half, he almost forgot that he should be looking. Looking for all the ways their Youth should complete each other. In his blindness, his eyes were opened for him.  
He stood frozen, in awe as Uchiha Sasuke won the preliminaries in an impossible way. He took Lee’s forbidden technique, a move so complicated he spent days and days perfecting it, and executed it perfectly. And Lee realised he was wrong before. Sakura was a beautiful flower, but she was not a Flower that Bloomed for him. It was Sasuke that completed him, and he completed Sasuke.  
Sasuke saw Lee’s strength when he stopped his and Neji’s fight at the beginning of the Chuunin exams. He agreed to a fight, acknowledging his power. Even beaten, Sasuke didn’t sulk, didn’t hold a grudge. He took Lee’s move and used it to win.  
Sasuke could easily be a Comrade, or a Rival, as he was worthy of both. But Lee saw his Shine, like a Bud opening to the sun for the first time.  
A Flower just for him.  
Yosh!


End file.
